


The Hazelnut Creme Affair

by 26foxbuck221



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E - Fandom
Genre: Prompt Fill, The Nutella Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26foxbuck221/pseuds/26foxbuck221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin discovers Nutella</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazelnut Creme Affair

The Hazelnut Chocolate Creme Affair

This little story is in response to the “Nutella Challenge” issued by Amy Lopaz on “The Man From U.N.C.L.E Inner Circle” FB page in which Illya discovers nirvana in a jar. 

As always I own nothing of The Man From U.N.C.L.E franchise. This is all for fun not profit. 

Tmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfu

The blond agent sat at the table, his shoulders slightly slumped, elbow firmly planted on the table top, his chin in cupped palm, eyes half closed, ear bud buzzing in his right ear. He hated the boredom of routine surveillance. Especially when it consisted of listening to a man talk to himself. But then the man had no one else with whom to communicate. He was on the run and in very deep trouble should he be caught. He had been wise in his paranoia. Wise, clever and resourceful. It had taken close to a month to track him down once the case was dropped into Alexander Waverly's lap, thusly the agents of U.N.C.L.E. But only after the five months it took for all the other “legitimate” agencies had exhausted their resources and had no other course of action then to bring U.N.C.L.E in. 

They had been able to get a room next to his so setting up audio surveillance had been easy but they needed a visual confirmation and that was proving to be real challenge. The man kept the drapes closed and used very little lighting. They couldn't even get shadow play to learn where he was in the apartment at any given moment. He rarely left his lodging, almost never since conscripting one of the neighbor children to make grocery runs. 

That had come to an abrupt end two days ago when Napoleon had been able to convince the child that Mr. Talbert had moved out and he, Mr. Dunkirk, had taken up residence. “Did he need someone to make grocery runs?” The child had asked wistfully. “Oh, well, no.” The dark haired agent had admitted and then had proceeded to pay for the groceries the child was on his way to deliver. The ploy, of course, to force the said Mr. Talbert into the open through the threat of starvation. Which Illya Nickovitch Kuryakin hoped was soon because his own belly was starting to feel the pinch of hunger. A sensation he tried to avoid at all costs. 

He was suddenly jerked out of ennui by the sound of doors being viciously slammed shut and soft but equally vehement oaths coming through the ear buds. The rustling of material had Illya away from the table, and cracking open the door of the motel room. Sure enough, the subject of interest stalked out of his apartment and headed towards the exit. Illya shut the door carefully but then raced across the room towards the fire escape grabbing up a camera as he went. Within seconds he was swarming down to street level and peeking around the corner towards the front door of the building. His mark stepped out onto the street a few moments later. Illya ducked back just in case the man checked out his surroundings before heading towards the nearest market. Counting slowly to 10 the agent stepped out looking for all the world like a casual innocent meandering down the sidewalk. 

Kuryakin stepped into the market and instinctively took a deep breath. He loved the aroma of fresh produce. Here in Italy there where fresh herbs and spices as well. He could only hope that he could grab something to munch on as he shadowed along behind Mr. Talbert. Throughout the aisle were small kiosks set up with samples of new food stuffs. As he passed one he caught a whiff of cocoa and hazelnut and his stomach answered with a soft grumble.

“Signore, would you like to try a new spread? Produced right here in Piedmont by Ferrero.”

The clerk was no more then early thirties in age with dark hair and eyes and a smile that made her eyes dance and he found himself drifting in her direction. He had found that he had a serious sweet tooth when it came to anything chocolate and he was getting very hungry indeed. 

“Yes, please.”

She passed him a small flat wooden spoon and he placed the dark rich creme on his tongue and it was love at first bite. The chocolate was creamy smooth without being bitter or overly sweet and the nutty and slightly sweet distinctive taste of the hazelnuts complimented the cocoa base. He was well aware of the endorphins tripping merrily along bringing a rush of pleasure that must have shown clearly on his boyish features for her smile flashed brighter. 

“Stay here, signore. I think I have a true treat for you.”

All he could do was nod and savor the experience. Soon the clerk returned carrying something in a small paper cup. Taking one of the wooden utensils, she spread a dollop on a single red berry and held it out to him. He popped the treat into his mouth and bit down and was instantly a man transfixed. The sweet tang of the strawberry mingling with the chocolate and nut was pure nirvana. If there was a God and a heaven this would be the nectar there of. He chewed slowly savoring every nuance as his taste buds stood at attention. This was the happiest moments of his childhood when chocolate was rare and strawberries were rarer still but once awhile, in the summer, there would be both.

“Might I interest signore in a flat of berries and the spread?”

“Oh, yes, please. Could I possibly have more then one flat......perhaps four? I will take four jars of this spread as well.”

The clerk beamed. “That will certainly be no problem, signore. I will bag them up for you right away.”

Illya dug his wallet out of his jacket pocket and memory kicked in and he closed his eyes. Mr. Talbert. He huffed while his shoulders sagged. If he had mucked this up no one was going to be happy, except maybe Mr. Talbert. As soon as the clerk bagged his order, he shoved some money at her and murmured that she was to keep the change and then shoved a couple more bills just to make sure the cost was covered then went in search of his quarry sending up a hope that Talbert was still in the market. 

They practically ran into each other in the cheese aisle. Illya's eyes lit up when he thought of a nice brie dipped in the creme so he grabbed a couple of wedges and did a quick about face and headed for the checkout. But then he made a quick detour through the bread aisle picking up a couple loaves of artisan. He would feast tonight regardless the outcome of tonight's surveillance. He checked out as quickly as the shopper traffic allowed him and headed back towards the apartment building then stopped. Allowing himself a quirk of a smile he parked himself against a door jamb within sight of the market and munched on a few of the berries dipped in an open jar. As soon as Talbert stepped out of market, Kuryakin was able to snap a few good clear pictures of the man's face. He let Talbert pass him and counting to fifteen, fell in behind. It had been a good night after all and his mission was more then successful.


End file.
